poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
It's Our House Now!
It's Our House Now! is a musical number from the direct-to-video movie Mickey's House of Villains, In which Jafar leads a large group of Disney Villains in taking over the House of Mouse. Lyrics Mickey's House of Mouse: Jafar: It's midnight. I've got a trick for Mickey Mouse. Sorry Minnie, but we don't want to be dull villains on Halloween. Mickey Mouse: Okay, everyone. Now it's time for a change of pace. Cruella De Vil: Lights out! Mickey Mouse: while his head turns left and right Huh? what the... Jafar: Right you are, Mickey. It's Halloween, you know, and with just the right touch. Jafar: This could be quite the place Cruella De Vil: Full of wholesome, happy faces Ursula: Hanging out Captain Hook: Killing time Hades: Where everyone's a friend of mine Cruella De Vil: Inside this evil joint Captain Hook: Every guest gets to the point Jafar, Captain Hook, Cruella and Hades: This day will live in infamy Ursula: The House of Mouse is history! Jafar, Ursula, Captain Hook, Cruella and Hades: It's our house now All villains: It's our house now Hitchhiking Ghosts, Anastasia and Drizella Tremaine: It's the fact you can't ignore Pete, Hook's Pirates and Maleficent's Goons: Shut the windows Hitchhiking Ghosts: Lock the doors All villains: It's our House now Pirates: Raise your mugs, you thieves and thugs The Fates: Join the rebel-rousing crowd Tick Tock, Queen of Hearts, Turk (one of Hook's pirates), Banzai and Kaa: It's our house now Si and Am: All the coolest cats fit in so perfectly... (Meow) Maleficent: Every evil queen gets due respect Chernabog: Love your work. Kaa: You'll forget your troubles, put your trust in me... Queen of Hearts: You've had your fun Card Soldiers: You've made your play Jafar, Captain Hook, The Queen of Hearts, The Card Soldiers and Kaa: But every rodent has his day All villains: It's our house now Pain and Panic: Down and dirty All villains (with Chernabog singing along): It's our house now Pirates: Me hearty Hades: What a place for breakin' bread The Fates: Hate your neighbors... Queen of Hearts: Off with their heads! All villains: It's our house now The Big Bad Wolf: What a party All villains: Join the fun with no regrets Only greedy, dirty deeds are allowed! Cruella De Vil: Get those puppies! Captain Hook: Game over, Mickey! Ursula: Hit the road, Minnie! Jafar: Take a hike, chickies! All villains: It's our house now! Don't bother comin' back It's our house now The Rise of Fazbear: Nixel This could be quite the place. Chrysalis Full of wholesome, happy faces. Dazzle Hanging out. the Ghost Train Feeling fine. Piedmon Where everyone's a friend of mine. o Koopa Inside this evil joint. Myotismon Every guest gets to the point. Villains This day will live and infamy. Chica Sega Unit Patrol Squad 1 is history! Villains It's our house now! It's our house now! Mooninites It's the fact you can't ignore! Villains Shut the windows! Fazbear Lock the doors! Villains It's our house now! Raise you mugs, you thieves and thugs! Join the rabble-rousing crowd! It's our house now! Mark, & Dee Dee All the ugliest cockroaches are perfectly. LadyDevimon Every evil queen gets due respect. Devimon Love you're work. Nixel You'll forget you're troubles, put your trust in me. : Chrysalis You had you fun! Villains : You made your play. But every rodent has his day! : It's our house now! It's our house now! : Mephistomon : What a place for breaking bread! : Villains : Eat your neightbors! : Chrysalis : Off with their heads! : Villains : It's our house now! Join the fun with no regrets! Only greedy, dirty deeds are allowed! : Oglethorpe : Get those heroes! : Foxy : Game over, Emerl! : Dazzle : Hit the road, Twilight! : Nixel : Take a hike, Mixels! : Villains : It's our house now! Don't bother coming back! It's our house now! Trivia * Category:Disney Songs Category:Songs Category:Villain Songs Category:Halloween Songs Category:House of Mouse Songs